Seven Sins
Seven Sins was a crew on the Viridian Ocean which belonged to the flag United Oceans. The name of the crew was based on the seven sins of the world. They were a bunch of pirates who never gave up and worked towards the best of the best. Public Statement They say that dead men tell no tales... yet this story shall last for all eternity! History Founded on June 20th 2007 by Zanthor, the Seven Sins rose from the depths of the Viridian Ocean. They first united with the flag Barbanic Wolves, but, after the beginning of the flag's collapse three days in, Zanthor then left the flag and joined with Pay for Play. After a while, the crew left Pay for Play and was juggled around between flags, consisting on Silent Rampage and Safe Passage Then eventually the Captain Zanthor set up his own flag, United Ocean where they have stayed ever since. They are at Eminent fame at this time of writing, with 75 active pirates! Always seeking new pirates to join the crew, they wish to expand and become one of the greatest crews in Puzzle Pirates History! Promotions *Cabin person: Just ask any Officer or above to join the crew. Please ask when the ship is ported or on land. *Pirate: Have at least one narrow in the following: Bilge, Carp, Sail. *Officer: Broad in Sail, Carp, Bilge and gunning, Narrow in Navigation. *Fleet officer: Broad in Gunning, Nav and Bnav. Distinguished or higher in Bnav. Also needs the trust of the Senior Officers and the Captain. *Senior officer: Must have the trust of ALL the Senior Officers and the captain. Stats must be as good or better than those of a Officer. *Captain: Start your own crew, your not getting this rank :D The Seven Sins Lust: Lust is any intense desire or craving for self gratification. This may include a lust for power, lust for blood etc... Gluttony: Gluttony is the over-indulgence and over-consumption of food, drink, or intoxicants to the point of waste. Greed: Greed is selfish, excessive or uncontrolled desire for or pursuit of money, wealth, food, or other possessions, especially when this denies the same goods to others. Sloth: Sloth can concern wasting due to lack of use or allowing entropy, expanding into almost any person, place, thing, skills, or intangible ideal that would require maintenance, refinement and/or support to continue to exist. Envy: Envy is an emotion that "occurs when a person lacks another’s superior quality, achievement, or possession and either desires it or wishes that the other lacked it. Pride: Pride known as Vanity is the name of an emotion which refers to a strong sense of self-respect, a refusal to be humiliated as well as joy in the accomplishments of oneself or a person, group, nation or object that one identifies with. Wrath: Wrath, or more commonly known as Anger, is usually magnified and extended in time when a cognitive decision is made about the intent of the individual (or organization or object) interpreted as inflicting the pain. In other words, if one decides the pain infliction was intentional or deliberate, the emotion is usually more intense.